Continuation of service to indigent population of Alcoholic program. Among these services are referral to detoxification centers, health services, vocational rehabilitation, employment and welfare needs. Counseling will be conducted by recovered alcoholics at the center in Union City, New Jersey. In addition there are Community Education efforts oriented toward gaining acceptance of the alcoholics as a person and encouraging the mobilization of community resources to help the alcoholic and his family and preventing the development of alcoholism among adolescents and young adults.